Chasing A Dream
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Teddy try's to chase her dream of being with Spencer, but he's still with Skylar. Can they both be together, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spendy story ever.**

* * *

"Hey, Teddy." Ivy said, entering the house.

"Hey, Ivy." She said, with a wave.

"Do you have any assignment for History Class?" She asked.

"No," she said. "I don't."

"So what are you planning on doing?" She asked, curiously.

"Probably, about Dinosaurs." She said.

"How about we talk about Spencer and Skylar." She said, mysteriously.

"Oh, my, gosh, Ivy." She yelled. "I don't wanna talk about the both of them, but they do look cute together. I just wish we were together."

"I wished that to." Ivy said, agreeing with her.

"Teddy, dinners almost ready." Her father called up to her.

"I'll be down in a second." She said, shutting down her laptop.

Then, she hurried down stairs to get some dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the basement with PJ and Emmet.

"Emmet, did you see that girl at school today?" PJ asked him.

"Of course I did," he said. "and her name is Skylar."

"I already knew that her name was Skylar." PJ said. "But she's been hanging around with some dude, known as Spencer."

"Oh, I get it," Emmet said, curiously. "Your jealous of Skylar. For hanging around with him.

"I'm not jealous." He said, frustrated.

"Even if you are jealous," he said. "why aren't you with her?"

"Because the chicks digs Spencer." He replied.

"Teddy digs on him." he said, even though that it wasn't a question.

"Why are you mentioning this now?" He asked.

"I've seen the way she looks at him, and the way he looks at her." He sighed.

"So, your jealous." he said. "Aren't you?"

"A little bit." He admitted.

* * *

The next day, by Teddy's locker, Spencer was walking down the hall way with Skylar.

"Oh, great," she said. "Look who it is walking down the hallway?"

"I'm guessing that it's those two love birds." Ivy said, putting her books in her locker.

"Hey, Teddy." Spencer greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Spencer." She said, shyly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine," she said, noticing that Skylar was standing behind him. "Hey, Skylar."

Then she walked off to class.

"Can you believe those two love birds?" Teddy said, when she saw Spencer entering the classroom.

"No," she said. "I can't believe them."

"Hey, Ivy." He called over to her. "Can I sit next to Teddy?"

"Sure." She said, and went to find somewhere else to sit.

"Teddy, Skylar's party is coming up next week," he said, grinning. "and she wanted to know if you would like to come?"

"I don't know, Spencer." she said. "I need to ask my parents first."

"Okay." He grinned.

Later that day, Teddy got a phone call from Ivy.

"Hi, Teddy." She greeted her.

"Hi, Ivy." She greeted her back.

"How was the talk with Spencer?" She asked.

"It was fine," she said. "but I got invited to Skylar's party."

"When is it?" She asked.

"Next week." She replied.

"What was that about in the hallway today?" She also asked.

"I just got all shy around him." She admitted. "But he probably noticed that."

"I think he already 'noticed' that." Ivy repeated.

"Do you think I should tell him when the time's right?" She asked.

"Of course you should tell him." She replied.

"Ivy, I got to go." She said. "I heard a knock on my bedroom door."

"Okay." She said and they both hung up.

"Hi, Spencer." She greeted.

"Hi, Teddy," he said. "I noticed that you were shy today. Care to explain?"

"No." She said, coyly.

"Why not?" He asked, with a charming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to tell him sooner, or later.' She thought to herself.

"Because I can't tell you, Spencer." she said.

"Teddy, you know you can tell me anything." He yelled.

"But if I tell you," she said. "you'll think I'll be living in some fantasy world. Or worse than that."

"Fine," he shouted. "don't tell me."

'Don't leave, Spencer.' She begged in side of her mind.

"Anyway, I have to go." He said, leaving her bedroom before she grabbed him, by the arm.

"Spencer, I'll tell you by my locker." She said, leaving a note in his hand before he left the Duncan house.

"Mum, can you tell me how to tell Spencer that I like him?" Teddy asked her mother.

"Well, tell him that you love him with your life, Teddy." Her mother, watching Charlie play with her toys.

"I will," She said, turning on her laptop, to read Spencer's status.

It said: _I went to Teddy's house and spoke to her for a bit. _

'Spencer, you are one of a kind.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Skylar and Spencer.

"I saw your Status," Skylar said. "did you really go to Teddy's house?"

"Of course," He said. "I did go to Teddy's house."

"Was she shy?" She asked.

"No," He admitted. "she didn't seem shy to me."

"So, what was she like?" She asked him.

"She looked un-happy," he said. "but other than that, she was okay with me being with you."

"I see what your doing here." She said, obviously. "Your in love with Teddy Duncan."

"N-no," He stuttered. "I'm not. What makes you think that?"

"I saw how smiley, you were with her." she said, trying to think around it. "But obviously, she has feelings for you."

"It's not like that." He shouted at her.

"Well, it sure seems like it." She argued.

"You know what?" He said, calmly. "She may feel that way for me. But she can't hide how she feels for me forever, just like you did, Skylar."

"So, what?" she said. "Your breaking up with me?"

"Maybe," he said. "I don't know."

"I think I need sometime to think." She said and left his house.

* * *

The next day, Spencer had met Teddy by her locker.

"Hi, Spencer." She greeted him, with a smile.

"Hi, Teddy." He said, smiling at her.

"How are you?" She asked, curiously, as Skylar watched them.

"Fine," he said. "you?"

"I'm good," she said. "but, did you know that your girlfriend's watching us both?"

"Yeah," he said, bitterly. "I did know."

"So, why aren't you not over there with her?" She asked, when Skylar walked over to them.

"Because I think you like him." She admitted for him.

"Wait, a second," she said. "your telling him that I like him?"

"Yes," she said, eagerly. "I am."

"But, what does that have to do with you?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing," She said, leaving Spencer and Teddy alone.

"Hello, Teddy," Emmet said, greeting her.

"Hey, Emmet." Teddy said, greeting him back.

And then, it was time to go to class.

"Hi, Teddy." Ivy said, sitting behind her.

"Hi, Ivy." She said, greeting her back.

"What was you talking about with Spencer?" She asked her.

"Nothing much." she said. "But Skylar came up, to talk with us as well."

Just when TJ heard Teddy say the name 'Skylar.'

"Skylar came up and talked to you?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes," she said and went off to class.

'Well, that was strange. My brother has never talked to me in school, nor has he at home.' She thought to herself and felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Teddy, I'm gonna break up with Skylar." He whispered.

"Why? What?! Breaking up with Skylar?" She asked, confused.

"Because I like you, Teddy." He said. "And obviously, we both know it was going to happen."

"So, you don't like her?" She said, giving Ivy the thumbs up.

"Yes," he said. "I don't like her."

"You were happy together," she said. "but why would you leave her for me?"

"Because you thought you were a crazy girl, chasing a dream." He replied to her.

"All this time, you liked me?" She said, as he nodded his head.

"Of course I do." He told her.

"Is that why you invited me to Skylar's party?" She asked.


End file.
